youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Princes All
"Princes All" is the first episode of the third season of Young Justice, and the 47th of the overall series. It debuted on January 4, 2019 on DC Universe, along with the second and third episodes, "Royal We" and "Eminent Threat". Logline After the Justice League faces a horrifying incident on the planet Rann, Dick Grayson gathers an elite squad of heroes to shut down a meta-human trafficking syndicate in Markovia. Synopsis Nightwing tells Aqualad he is taking a leave of absence after what happened to Wally West and that Barbara will be there to step up if he needs help. Aqualad starts assigning new missions: Team Alpha, consisting of Superboy, Miss Martian, and Beast Boy, will go to Mars to help Green Beetle. Tigress, Kid Flash, Bumblebee, and Guardian will search for proof that LexCorp is bringing out the Reach's drink under a different name as Team Beta. Watching from a distance, Nightwing remarks, "Business as usual." before leaving. Title Cast and characters |- |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Troy Baker | Brion Markov | |- | Simon Ecks | |- | class="VA" | Steve Blum | colspan="2" | Henchy |- | class="VA" | Denise Boutte | Lynn Stewart-Pierce | |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Crispin Freeman | colspan="2" | Will Harper |- | Gregor Markov | |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Bruce Greenwood | Viktor Markov | |- | colspan="2" | Batman |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Grey Griffin | Helga Jace | |- | Plasma/Ana von Furth | |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Stephanie Lemelin | colspan="2" | Tigress |- | colspan="2" | Computer |- | class="VA" | Jason Marsden | colspan="2" | Kid Flash |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" |Vanessa Marshall | colspan="2" | Black Canary |- | Ilona DeLamb-Markov | |- | class="VA" | Jesse McCartney | colspan="2" | Nightwing |- | class="VA" | Danica McKellar | colspan="2" | Miss Martian |- | class="VA" | Masasa Moyo | colspan="2" | Cat Grant |- | class="VA" rowspan="3" | Nolan North | colspan="2" | Superboy |- | colspan="2" | Superman |- | Frederick DeLamb | |- | class="VA" | Jacqueline Obradors | colspan="2" |Alanna |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Khary Payton | colspan="2" | Aquaman |- | colspan="2" | Black Lightning |- | class="VA" | Maggie Q | colspan="2" | Wonder Woman |- | class="VA" | Alyson Stoner | colspan="2" | Oracle |- | class="VA" | James Arnold Taylor | colspan="2" | G. Gordon Godfrey |- | class="VA" | Alan Tudyk | colspan="2" | Green Arrow |- | class="VA" | Mae Whitman | colspan="2" | Wonder Girl |- ! colspan="3" | Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | Adam Strange |- | colspan="2" | Anissa Pierce | |- | colspan="2" | Arrowette | |- | colspan="2" | Batwoman | |- | colspan="3" | Beast Boy |- | colspan="3" | Captain Marvel |- | colspan="3" | Doctor Fate |- | colspan="3" | Blue Beetle |- | colspan="3" | Bumblebee |- | colspan="3" | Flash |- | colspan="3" | Guardian |- | colspan="2" | Halo | |- | colspan="2" | Hardware | |- | colspan="2" | Ice | |- | colspan="2" | Jennifer Pierce | |- | colspan="3" | John Stewart |- | colspan="2" | Katana | |- | colspan="3" | Lagoon Boy |- | colspan="3" | Lex Luthor |- | colspan="3" | Lian Nguyen-Harper |- | colspan="3" | Martian Manhunter |- | colspan="2" | Otto von Furth | |- | colspan="2" | Parademons | |- | colspan="3" | Plastic Man |- | colspan="3" | Red Tornado |- | colspan="3" | Robin |- | colspan="3" | Rocket |- | colspan="3" | Sphere |- | colspan="2" | Spoiler | |- | colspan="3" | Static |- | colspan="2" | Steel | |- | colspan="2" | Tara Markov | |- | colspan="2" | Thirteen | |- | colspan="3" | Zatanna |- Continuity * The opening scene repeats (part of) the conclusion of "Endgame". * Wonder Woman implies that the Justice League's reputation hasn't fully recovered from their trial on Rimbor, a major plot point in season two which began in "Alienated" and concluded in "Endgame". Trivia * Number 16: ** There are six timestamps displaying 16 minutes. ** Brion is 16 minutes younger than his fraternal twin brother Gregor. * Superman's line "I don't hear a heartbeat" echoes a similar line spoken by Superboy in "Depths". * Superboy and Megan's home has pictures of Mount Justice and its surroundings on the walls. Mount Justice served as their first Earthly home in season one and two until it was destroyed in "Darkest". * The diamond on Superboy's engagement ring has the shape of an S-shield. * James Arnold Taylor takes over Tim Curry as G. Gordon Godfrey. Curry suffered a major stroke in July 2012 and has been wheelchair-bond since then. Goofs * Unlike in previous seasons, the timestamps display single-digit days in a double-digit format. Questions Answered questions * Who are the two shadowy figures watching over Ana's Tar procedure? (Answer) Unanswered questions * Why did Miss Martian change her appearance from green-skinned with red hair to white-skinned and bald? * What is Batman planning? * Why is Barbara going by "Oracle" now? * Why did Roy change his name to "Will"? * Will asks Dick whom he was there to recruit this time. Who did Dick recruit the other time and for what? Quotes References External links Category:A to Z Category:Episodes animated by DR Movie Studio Category:Episodes directed by Christopher Berkeley Category:Episodes written by Greg Weisman Category:Season three episodes